


The One Where Dean Presses His Luck

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dean, Awkward Flirting, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Dean Winchester is a dork, Dorkiness, Embarrassed Dean, Ficlet, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Gas-N-Sip, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop, Short One Shot, but again only slightly, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is leaving on a road trip to see his brother, but has to make a stop first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean Presses His Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back at the end of October... Eep! Finally getting it posted.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry for all the tooth decay from the schmoopy fluff.
> 
> (I can't come up with anything more clever for these notes because I'm too cold. I hate winter.)

"Ha! I am the best!" Dean had just stopped the gas pump at $20.00 on the dot on the first attempt without having to do any topping off. He was doing a little celebratory head bob, his lips pooched out exaggeratedly, when he noticed the sales attendant watching him instead of sweeping the lot. 

 

Dean tightened his lips and swallowed as he caught the guy's amused stare. He shrugged one shoulder, trying for a confident air, as he nervously moved his mouth to speak. Nothing came out and he quickly looked away and cleared his throat as he replaced the gas dispenser. 

 

Dean heard rather than saw the broom hit pavement again as he fished his keys from the car and locked up. He ignored the embarrassed burning at his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Instead, he glanced around to see if anything was coming before striding up to the Gas-N-Sip travel center store. He had a long ride ahead and needed to use the facilities and pick up some snacks. 

 

After he'd used the restroom, picked up a new lighter on a whim, and grabbed himself some freshly brewed coffee, he began perusing the junk food aisles. He wasn't really sure what he wanted. Then he spied the end cap.

 

"Hell yeah," he said to himself. They had a special on fried pies - "3 for $3" the sign read. "Be the best and the universe rewards you." He heard a small sound of amusement from his left and he glanced up, frowning.

 

The same attendant was now inside, stocking a shelf with a few packages of Reese's Cups. He gave Dean a sidelong glance as he suppressed a smile, and then he was gone, walking to the front of the store. 

 

Dean made a face, and shuffled uncomfortably, but grabbed three different flavors of pie and loaded them into the crook of his arm. Then he grabbed a small bag of beef jerky and made his way to the counter.

 

The same attendant was tending the register. Dean gave him a tight smile, but the guy returned a gummy grin that unexpectedly dazzled Dean. Dean's smile became genuine and he was feeling light as he looked around. He eyed the scratch off lottery tickets as the guy rang up his pies. 

 

The attendant must have seen him looking them over because he said, "Do you want one of those?"

 

Dean looked up and was caught in blue eyes for several seconds before remembering he'd been asked a question. He shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Gimme one of... Those." He pointed towards a two-dollar ticket that was blue and tan.

 

The man's hands deftly tore one off and slid it over to Dean before adding it to his total. He read the numbers off as Dean got out his wallet and began counting cash. 

 

The guy gave Dean his change and smiled. "Hopefully your luck from the pump keeps up," he said sincerely. 

 

Dean smiled sheepishly and let out a small laugh. "Y-yeah. Hopefully." Dean glanced around and saw he was the only customer near the counter. "You mind if I scratch this off here?" Dean asked, turning a nickel in his fingers. 

 

"No, go right ahead." The guy busied himself by refilling the plastic bag holder. As he did, another attendant came up. Dean looked down at his ticket as she leaned in towards the dark haired man. 

 

"Your boyfriend called, by the way."

 

Dean could see the guy glance at him from his peripheral, but didn't react. He scratched off the second number.

 

"He's my  _ex-_ boyfriend, thanks. It's been four months since I ended it. I don't really care he called."

 

Dean saw the girl shrug and pick up a box of something before walking off. He grinned as he scratched off the final number. "Well, wouldja look at that." He looked up to the guy again. "Won ten bucks."

 

The guy smiled. "Must be your lucky day."

 

"Must be. Mind cashing it out for me?"

 

As the guy shook his head, still smiling just a little, Dean looked him over. He had strong hands and was lean, but not  skinny. His eyes and mouth crinkled at the corners, and his neck was tanned and masculine. The five o'clock shadow he was sporting was pretty sexy, as was the mass of unkempt brown hair that was just a little wavy. His name tag said Cas-something, but he was turned so that Dean couldn't read it all. 

 

"Here you go." The deep voice shook Dean out of his study before the blue eyes turned to look at him. 

 

Dean smiled. "Thanks." He shove the ten in his pocket, he'd put it in his wallet in the car. He picked up his bag and coffee and turned to leave as the guy turned to do something at the back of the counter. Dean made a decision and took a step backwards, turning to the counter. 

 

"Was there something else?" the man asked, noticing him.

 

"I'm not _sure_ it is my lucky day," Dean said. He was glad he sounded more confident than he felt.

 

"Oh?" There was very confused smile. 

 

"Yeah. Well..." Dean shifted uncomfortably. "It depends."

 

The guy lifted his brows. "On what?"

 

Dean ignored the nervous tickle in his throat. "On...whether I could maybe get your phone number to ask you out."

 

There was a brief expression of further confusion and then it changed suddenly to a shy smile as the guy looked Dean over quickly. "Oh. I...um..." The guy looked down, flustered, and Dean had a sinking feeling.

 

Then blue eyes looked up into his through dark lashes. "Yes." Dean's mood buoyed.  The other man straightened and then shrugged. "Okay." He tore off a piece of receipt paper and began writing and Dean couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

 

As the guy slid the paper over the counter to him, a look of coy amusement took over his features. "Since you're  _the best_ and everything," he said coolly, shrugging one shoulder as he did. The sides of his mouth tugged downward as he said it, but then went back to smiling.

 

Dean's behavior at the pump came back to him and he laughed nervously and ran a hand along his neck. He was blushing and he knew it. He licked his lips and smiled. 

 

Then Dean fell easily back into his cocky ways. "I  _am_  the best," he said with a wink. More seriously, he said as he turned back towards the door, "And I guess it's my lucky day, after all."

 

Dean was humming as he sauntered out to his car. As he slid his seatbelt into place, he grinned, looking at the piece of receipt paper. The engine gave a loud rumble as it started and he pushed play on the tape deck. This ride out to Sammy's might be pretty good after all. Dean definitely knew what, and more specifically whom, he would be daydreaming about in traffic. 

 

As he pulled past the building and saw a crinkly smile and the wave of a strong hand, Dean lifted his fingers from the wheel and grinned in return. "Definitely my lucky day," he said out loud, pulling onto the road. 


End file.
